


you sure have a way with words, my love

by spacedghosts



Series: ship + number [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedghosts/pseuds/spacedghosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaoi + things you said at 1 am</p>
<p>or the one in which oikawa can't sleep and iwaizumi is subject to disgruntled puppy comparisons at 1 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	you sure have a way with words, my love

Artificial street lamps filter in through the open window into the darkened room, giving off a yellowish glow in the pattern of their shades. Sounds of the 1 AM scene seep through the open windows in the form of the occasional car engine rumbling quietly and the soft pitter-patter of rain drops against the concrete below. 

It was, in most definitions, a perfect night. So why couldn’t Oikawa fall asleep?

A soft sigh escapes across his bare neck, and he glances down quickly to the sight of Iwaizumi laying half on top of him rather than next to him, his arms settled around Oikawa’s chest to pin him down to the bed. Not that he was complaining; as much as he complained about Hajime’s clingy sleeping habits, he always enjoyed the warmth and familiar weight it brings. It’s always been their way of sleeping. Even when they found themselves sleeping on opposite sides of the bed, they always came together by the end of the night (in more ways than one, Oikawa’s mind supplies unnecessarily).

So deep in thought, Tooru had no idea his hand had gone immediately to Hajime’s shorter hair, letting the soft spikes poke trough between his fingers as he runs his hand through it. It’s only when Hajime nuzzles his head into the contact when Oikawa realises and lets out a chuckle.

“Angry hedgehog, huh?” He murmurs to the sleeping boy. “You look more peaceful than anything now.”

He’s met with silence.

“Like…a puppy or something. A disgruntled puppy. You’re not angry, are you? It’s a good comparison!” He smiles, imagining the frown Iwaizumi would be throwing his way.

His hand moves from the hair to the face, fingers smoothing over where the frown lines are, and he _swears_  he hears something akin to a whine and he finds himself melting and murmuring a, “Definitely a disgruntled puppy!” to soothe him.

“You’re never actually angry with me, are you, Iwaizumi?” He carries on, a finger tracing the half foreign and pronounced features. “You only _pretend_ most of the time. The only time you were ever angry with me was when I fell out of that tree. Remember that? You spent a good 5 minutes screaming at me while I tried not to cry. God, that - that actually scared me. But you’re only ever angry for good reasons.

“And the other time with Kageyama. I’m really glad you stopped me but my nose has been crooked ever since. Don’t act like you never even noticed.”

He stops talking. Iwaizumi lets out a warm breath that fans across Oikawa’s neck and chest in the pause. His other hand settles against Iwaizumi’s stubbled cheek.

“Remember the time you confessed, too? You - you weren’t _angry_ with me, you told me that - you just said you were disappointed.” Oikawa frowns only for a second as he considers the difference before he lets out a breathy laugh. “I admit, me pretending not to know who you were while you were already close to tears was a bit of an asshole move. But did you honestly expect anything less of me?“ 

He stops speaking again. One arm encircles around Hajime’s neck while the other finds his hand, tightly holding on so he couldn’t move as he carried on,

"Remember that time you pretended to sleep while I started blabbing away around 1 AM?”

And just as expected, he feels the growing smile against his neck. Tooru lets out a laugh and Hajime in response presses his face into the crook of his neck to hide his own reddening cheeks and mumbles something incoherently.

“You sure have a way with words, my love.”

Hajime pulls back just enough to retort, “Says the guy who called me a disgruntled _puppy_.”  
  
“It was a _compliment_!”


End file.
